


The trial

by Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers



Series: Harry Potter fixes (wolfstar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crookshanks is my son and I'm tired of this erasure, Fuck peter, Gen, I fixed PoA, Its part of a bigger verse than I'm creating and I want to commit myself to it, M/M, Sirius Black Gets A Trial, but that doesn't fall under archive warnings lol, graphic depictions of State violence against innocent gay disaster sirius Lupin, then Remus and Sirius adopt Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers/pseuds/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers
Summary: Sirius gets a trial and Harry doesn't have to go back to the Dursley's.





	The trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my larger project where I fix the bugs in the Harry Potter Series. The verse, though not this particular fic, will include some smut, because it's literally a castle full of teenagers with little adult supervision. But this fic is safe for work.

Sirius sat before the jury in the chair, he was chained down. He felt the eyes of the wizengamot staring down at him with apprehension, most with wands in hand, not pointed at him, but just in case. He spoke softly but his gruff voice tore through the silence. It didn’t sound like his voice, it hadn’t for 12 years, but it was easier to ignore that it wasn’t his when it wasn’t ripping through the silence which hung in the air like a serrated knife. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he croaked, then cleared his throat, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks “I hardly see how the restraints are necessary.”

“Better safe than sorry, Black” Bones said, examining him through her monical. “Now, as I understand, you have witnesses.”

“I do.” Sirius stated.

There was a long silence until Madam Bones said “will you name them, Mr. Black”

“Oh!” he gave an awkward chuckle, feeling stupid “Well, I have Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. I also have the witness of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, but as they are underage, I’m still not sure if their parents will let them attend. I also have my own testimony of course but I hardly count as a witness as I am the defendant.” A toad like woman in ugly pink robes made a squeaky little sound.

“Pardon me, Mr. Black, but aside from Professor Dumbledore, who’s testimony hangs on the claim that he is a legilimens, your innocence seems to be in the testimony of three teenagers and a werewolf. How do you expect the jury to find you innocent.”

“You’ll find that Remus’s testimony is backed by air tight evidence in the form of myself.” He told her dryly, already deciding he hated the woman. “And, while I’m not in the position to be making demands,” he shook his chains for emphasis, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t discount my estranged fiance’s testimony on account of his lycanthropy. It makes you look like a bigot.”

“Mr. Black, we will be sending you to Azkaban for the duration of the trial…” Fudge interrupted before the toad like woman could react.

Sirius groaned, “please don’t send me back to the dementors, I’d rather spend it locked in a kennel in Mad-Eye Moody’s basement living off carrot sticks.”

“Where else would we put you?” question Madam bones.

“I don’t know, send an auror to babysit me, I promise I’ll behave.” He pleaded “I’ll lose my mind if I have to go back to that place.”

***

They ended up putting him in a low security cell guarded by newest auror Nymphadora Tonks. He was still in Azkaban, but the dementors weren’t guarding him.

“You’re Andromeda’s kid.” Sirius observed.

“Why do you care.” Sirius must have imagined it, but he thought that her pink hair became just a bit more saturated.

“Andromeda was my favorite cousin,” he smiled at her warmly, hoping to make friends with another estranged member of the black family, “I’ll admit that between Bellatrix and Narcissa, that wasn’t very contested territory, but I was never the less disappointed when my mother stopped allowing her to visit because she married a muggleborn.”

“Aren’t you a blood purist” She asked, her hair seeming to go back to its original color.

“I’m a gay man who’s been engaged to a werewolf since you were knee high to a Bow-truckle.” He said “one of my best friends, Lily Potter, was a muggle born. I had the chance to run with my brother, Regulus’ crowd. But I chose the werewolf and the muggle born. I couldn’t even pretend to be a blood purest if I tried.”

“You were in league with you know who.” She accused.

“Correction, I’m convicted of being in league with Voldemort. Once this whole trial is over you will find that I am innocent.” He said.

“Then why did you run away?” She demanded.

“I’d like to see you try to be an innocent person in here and try not to run away.” He said. “I was living in my own grit, I haven’t brushed my teeth in 12 years, my once gorgeous hair is now a mat of grease atop my head. I’ve forgotten all of my good memories regarding the love of my life, not to mention I’ve been consuming food infested with maggots for as long as anyone can remember.” He laughed. “Of course the first thing I did when I got out was repair my teeth before I went rat hunting, so I’m fine in that department now, but try having the soul almost sucked out of you, then imagine that on a daily basis, now you’ll understand why I was determined to escape.” She furrowed her brow, said nothing, and turned away, favoring leaning against the bars. “I know that, as a convicted murderer, this isn’t helping my case” Sirius joked, after a period of silence, “but I would kill for some chicken right about now.”

“Shut up for the next hour,” she sighed, a joking undertone in her voice “and I’ll tell them to hold the maggots.” He laughed, thinking that he liked Nymphadora, but said nothing.

***

Remus sat in the chair, the chains snaked around his arms and legs. “Oh come now,” he smiled good naturedly at this clear abuse of his civil rights, “I’m not the convict.”

Sirius snarled from behind him “Chaining me to the chair is one thing…”

Nymphadora, who had begun to treat Sirius more like a human being, which he considered an improvement, nudged him, “That’s not going to help you or him, so calm down lover boy.”

Remus told them the story about how James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi. Remus insured that this was important to the story, but Mme. Bones stopped him anyway. “Do you have any evidence for this, Lupin?” Remus shook his head.

However, Sirius spoke up “I do!” The entire room looked back at him. He held his wrists out to Tonks. “I promise I’ll behave.”

Tonks looked at Fudge, who looked like he was having a fight between his curiosity and his distrust of Sirius. His curiosity seemed to have won, because he gave Tonks a little nod and she unshackled Sirius. Sirius made the animagus transformation, becoming a large black dog before the eyes of the Wizengamot to collective gasps. Sirius tentatively walked over to Lupin and lapped the side of his face. Remus choked “Sirius, I think they get it. Oh my god your dog breath is horrible!” Sirius pouted, slinking back to Tonks and transforming back into a human, but still maintaining the look of a kicked puppy, holding his wrists out for the auror to shackle again.

Mme. Bones spoke again. “And what does you bringing up the crimes of Mr. Black and your two dead friends have to do with his innocence?”

“I only have one dead Animagus friend.” He paused smugly, having caught the attention of the Wizengamot “Peter Pettigrew was the Potter’s secret keeper, and he is still alive, and he lived as a rat for 12 years. He killed those 12 muggles all those years ago, he cut off his finger, turned into a rat and ran away. I don’t know the full story because I was not present for the events of the changing of the secret keeper, nor for the adoption of the rat by Percy Weasley. But on the evening of the 25th of May I saw Peter myself in the shrieking shack.”

“The 25th of May was a full moon.”

“It was, but you will notice I said evening. I didn’t undergo my transformation until later that night.” Remus responded.

***

After Remus came Harry, Ron, and Hermione. None of who were chained to the chair. Sirius was glad by this but still felt a bit bitter, because it confirmed what he already knew. Remus had only been chained to the chair because he was a werewolf. “Cornelius,” asked a toad-like witch with an ugly pink collar sticking out from under her jury robes, “why not call them individually?”

“I want to get this over as quickly as possible.” He said to her.

“Then you should forgo our witness and free Sirius.” Harry spoke up angrily. “Harry, that’s not going to help” Sirius said from the back.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over the story of what happened that night, conveniently leaving out the bit with the time turner and freeing Buckbeak.

***

Sirius was returned to his cell, where he sat. Nymphadora sat on the other side of the cell, playing solitaire. He watched her hands reposition the cards every so often as the stacks became uneven as she hit them accidentally with her hands. “So you’re an animagus?” she asked.

Sirius nodded, giving her a little smile, “I am.”

“That’s cool, I’m a metamorphmagus, which I suppose is different, but it’s nice to meet someone who can look different.”

Sirius laughed a little “That’s why your hair changed color when you got mad at me.”

She furrowed her brow and looked at him “It what?”

“I thought I had imagined it, but your hair turned brighter when I asked about your mum.” Sirius said.

She blushed as she moved a strand out of her eyes “That happens sometimes.”

***

The last witness called was Albus Dumbledore. “I was not present for the nights events. I am, however, a highly skilled legilimens,” Dumbledore sat, his legs crossed comfortably, he seemed to lounge on the chair. Sirius found that chair to be uncomfortable, but perhaps it had something to do with Dumbledore not being chained to it.

“When Sirius told me the story, he was not lying to me.”

“We must have proof, Albus” Said Fudge.

Without further elaboration or any warning, Dumbledore flicked his wand subtly, not raising his forearm from the chair, and Fudge went rigid. Fear in his eyes, he shook a bit before shouting, “Stop reading my mind, Albus.”

“I have never lied to you or threatened you without reason.” Albus told him, “I think, if you want the allegiance of myself and Mr. Potter in the future, it would be in your best interest to release Sirius on probation. I’ll let him, Mr. Potter, and Professor Lupin make their emotional appeal, if you have no further questions for me.”

“Bring out the pensive.” Said fudge. Some ministry officials brought out a pensive, much larger than the one in Dumbledore’s office. It was vertical, like a mirror, so that could be seen from both the front and the back of the room, with ruins around the stone frame, keeping the memory in place. “If you will, Albus, put your memory in here.” Said the wizard levitating the pensive.

Dumbledore pulled the memory out of his hairline and turned to the wizengamot, “You mustn't think badly of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger when you see it. If you find yourselves in need of someone to blame, place it with me.” He placed the memory in the pensive.

Sirius saw his own gaunt face staring back at him, his once beautiful grey eyes hollow and empty. “Is that really how I look?” he asked Tonks, who nodded, “I’ll be surprised if Remus still wants me after this.” Tonks laughed as a wand was raised in front of pensive Sirius’s face.

He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, but he peeked through his fingers to make sure what he was seeing was the truth. Him convincing Lily and James to make Peter the secret keeper and confiding that he didn’t trust Remus sent a jolt of guilt through him. Him kissing Remus goodbye before he went on a long mission, and then crying when Remus hadn’t come back for days flashed across the pensive.

He saw himself with Harry, teaching him how to ride the toy broom he got him. Sirius stopped looking at the pensive and looked over at Harry, who looked like he might cry. he was smiling so widely and his eyes swam.

Then the mood turned. There was Peter’s house, then the Potters’ yard. He argued with Hagrid, then gave the man his bike. He then sprinted after Peter. He stood in the muggle street, wand pointed at Peter, he felt himself snarling. He saw the explosion, then Peter smiling and waving as he morphed into a rat.

Then things went black for a moment, before he saw the paper with the rat on it.

Padfoot leapt into the sea, and paddled for shore with all his might.

The pensive went dark again, coming back into view as he saw himself laying on shore, coughing up sea water. He retched, remembering the horrible feeling of salt in his lungs.

He then saw a dull colored scene, which seemed to be from Padfoot’s eyes. The only thing that was colored was the bright orange cat which sat in front of him. His repeated attempts to find Peter came across until he was padfoot, pulling a redheaded boy into the whomping willow. His reunion with Remus. Them chasing Peter. Suddenly the scene cut and he could see his gaunt face again. “I’ll get you out of here, Sirius.” Dumbledore’s voice said.

Then the view turned away from him and Dumbledore went to the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione stood over Ron’s bed. Seeing Dumbledore come in, they rushed towards him “He’s innocent professor."

“I know, which is why we must work quickly. Ms Granger.” Hermione perked up “Three turns should do it, You may save more than one innocent life tonight.” “Now I’m going to lock you in, hurry back.” And they left the room through Dumbledore’s mind. When the man closed the door and turned, Harry and Hermione were rushing up the stairs, red faced and grinning. “You were successful?” both children nodded in response “right then, hurry inside.”

As the image faded out, Sirius turned back to look at the wizengamot, who all exchanged glances. Fudge was red faced “Do you mean to tell me that that Hippogryph was freed by two children with a ministry issued time turner?”

“Again, place the blame on me if you must.” Dumbledore said “Ms Granger and Mr Potter only meddle when they feel a great moral necessity.”

***

Remus and Sirius sat next to each other, both chained to their chairs, Harry sat on the opposite side of Remus from Sirius, not being chained to the chair.

“Sirius Orion Black, you are on trial for murder. We are going to have you drink Veritaserum, and then ask your testimony.” Bones told him, as a healer came out with a cup of the clear liquid, and held it to Sirius’ lips. He leaned his head back and felt it go down his throat. He shook his head a bit and then stared back up at the Wizengamot. “Your name for the record please”

“Legally I’m Sirius Orion Black, but I want to be Sirius Lupin so very badly.” Sirius said without even thinking. It was strange, he hadn’t even planned to open his mouth, he just said whatever the answer was.

“Why is that?” Asked Bones.

“I hate my family but I love Remus and I want to marry him.” Sirius looked over at Remus who was blushing, making the scars on his face stand out white against his pink cheeks. He looked at his feet and smiled and Sirius felt a memory of his past come back to him, right there, just out of reach. He’d have to remember to make Moony smile as much as possible, so he could remember what it was.

“Have you ever murdered anyone?” She asked, interrupting Sirius's thoughts.

“I tried a couple times but I’ve never been successful.” Sirius admitted.

Murmurs went through the Wizengamot and Bones said “Tell us more about that.”

“When I was in 5th year at Hogwarts, Severus Snape tried to discover why Remus was leaving for the shrieking shack every full moon. I told him how to find out, I didn’t mean for him to actually try, but I thought that the whomping willow would scare him away. But I saw him go and try so I went after him and saved him from getting mauled by Remus in his werewolf form.” Sirius said “I didn’t mean to kill him but that’s almost what happened." “The second and third times I actually had intent. I was after Peter Pettegrew.” Sirius continued, not being able to stop the words coming out. “I went after him because I wanted to avenge Lily and James’ deaths, but then he staged his own death to get away. Then I tried to kill him again because I knew he was near Harry and I couldn’t loose Harry too.”

Sirius felt himself starting to cry “I-I was going to, but then Harry said that we should take him to the school to prove my innocence and that he didn’t want us to become murderers, but we lost him because Remus turned into a wolf and had forgotten his potion, and I had to protect Harry and his friends so I changed into my dog, and Peter got away while I was fighting Remus.”

“And would you ever kill someone?”

“Only if they tried to hurt Harry or Remus” Sirius sobbed, failing to hold back his tears.

“That doesn’t inspire confidence.”

“I’m just telling you the truth.” Sirius pulled his hand up to try to wipe his tears, but he found it still chained to the chair. “I just want to marry Remus and take care of Harry. I’ll do anything to keep them safe, I’ll do anything for Remus to forgive me. I’ll do anything.” He begged wetly as the wizengamot stared on with mild discomfort.

“How long have you and Remus been engaged,” Mme. Bones asked.

“I can’t remember.” Sirius sniffed “The dementors took the memory from me because it was happy and I just can’t remember. I think it was before Harry was born though.” He felt guilty, not looking directly at Remus.

“Almost 15 years” Remus spoke “I took you to see David Bowie in 1979, you had to pay because I had spent all my money on the ring. I pulled you aside during ‘Rebel Rebel’, which was your favoriate song, and asked you to marry me. Some guys called me a poof and you and a trans man who overheard got in a fist fight with them.” Remus was crying “We got kicked out and then we went to James’ place and you said yes, and James proposed to Lily right then and there in an effort not to be out done.”

“You’ll have to tell me more later.” Sirius sniffed, giving Remus a watery grin. “You’ll also have to remind me about David Bowie.”

“You don’t remember Bowie?” Remus looked shocked.

“That was happy too, I guess.” Sirius tried to hold it together. “I remember he’s a muggle musician, though.”

“Enough.” Fudge said loudly “Black, what do you intend to do if you get out.”

“I want to get a house, and live with Remus and Harry. I’m not sure whether I want a job or not but I want to do whatever it takes to be Harry’s family.”

“Do you want this, Potter?” Bones asked.

Harry nodded, looking at Sirius across Remus “More than I can say.”

“All in favor of clearing Sirius of all charges and releasing him with a months probation, raise your hands.” Fudge said.

Most everyone raised their hands, except for two elderly wizards in the back, Fudge, and the toad like woman.

“You are free to go.” Mme Bones told him, smiling. The cuffs uncoiled around Sirius’s chair, and he kissed Moony. He saw Madam Bones take out her monical to wipe a tear away.

He then hugged Harry, picking him up and spinning. “Harry, we’re gonna set up our house and we’ll owl you before we come get you from your aunt and uncle’s, ok?

He then ran back to Tonks and hugged her. “Thank you so much. Tell your mom to get in touch, and keep in touch yourself, yeah?”

She smirked, nodding. “There’s a goblin here to see you, Black, apparently you have a house already.”

“Shit, that’s amazing.” He said, grinning “Remus, we’ve got a house!”

“I’m here to escort Harry back to Hogwarts.” Tonks announced, as the wizengamot started to file out of the hall. Harry walked hesitantly over “Harry this is Tonks” Sirius introduced. “She’s my cousin and she’s gonna take you from here.”

“I thought you hated your family," the boy observed confusedly.

“Not the ones who’ve been excommunicated.” Sirius told Harry. “She’s a halfblood.”

Tonks grinned, “Let’s get going Harry.” Sirius hugged Harry again, “We’ll write you to keep you posted on when we can take you, ok?”

“Sounds great.” Harry’s smile reminded him of Lily. It was very fun seeing Harry make faces that James wouldn’t be caught dead making. That face was too tender for his boisterous best friend.

“We’ll let Tonks take it from here.” Remus said “Sirius and I have a hot date with the shower.” Harry made a face and Remus winked, grabbing Sirius’s hand and walking out of the room.

They turned and waved in unison “Bye, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't really a stand alone but its technically finished because I don't really know when the rest of it will be finished. Be patient children.  
> edit: Apperently I'm wrong about dog vision, Crookshanks and ron;s hair would be grey and the rest of the world would be yellow and blue lol


End file.
